


Songbird

by m11kewheeler



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m11kewheeler/pseuds/m11kewheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron finds out Kirsten can really sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

Cameron had only meant to come into Kirsten’s house to take back the sweater he had accidentally left there. He knocked like three times and she didn’t answer, so he just came in. The door was unlocked, after all, and it wasn’t like he never came over without telling her first. He had only meant to take back his sweater. He didn’t mean to accidentally make a life-changing discovery.

Kirsten was all the way across the hallway in her own room. Except, it _wasn’t_ Kirsten, because this mystery girl was singing. Kirsten didn’t sing. But nobody else was home, so Cameron came to the conclusion that this beautiful, angelic voice did indeed belong to Kirsten. He had no idea how that was even possible. He obviously didn’t want to interrupt her, but he also didn’t want to stand in the doorway like a creep for the next however many minutes.

So, Cameron decided to enter the danger zone and walked to her room. He awkwardly cleared his throat, causing Kirsten to let out a little yelp. She obviously wasn’t expecting him.

“What are you doing here?” She yelled, her face turning bright red.

“Were you just singing _Britney Spears_?” Cameron completely ignored her question.

“No, it was the stereo,” Kirsten lamely lied.

Cameron raised his eyebrow. “Then why is the stereo not turned on?”

Kirsten was about to try another excuse but she knew Cameron wasn’t going to believe it. He had heard her loud and clear, much to her disappointment.

“Can we just pretend this never happened?”

Cameron smirked. “Not a chance. Why didn’t you ever tell me you could sing? And why Britney?”

Kirsten sighed. “I never told anyone because it’s not that important,” she explained. “I only sing when I _think_ I’m alone. And I found one of Camille’s old Britney CD’s and I find her songs catchy.

“So, let me get this straight,” Cameron pretended to be in deep thought. “When you’re home alone with nothing to do, your activity of choice is to sing _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ into a fake microphone.” He gestured to the hairbrush that was still in Kirsten’s hand.

“Please don’t tell anyone about this,” Kirsten pleaded. “ _Especially_ not Camille.”

“Why? Are you afraid it’ll ruin your reputation? Are you afraid no one will believe you’re cold and emotionless anymore?” Cameron teased.

Kirsten rolled her eyes. “Ha ha, very funny. You had your laugh now shut up. And don’t mention this ever again.”

So he didn’t. Well, for a little while at least.

* * *

It had been a few months since the _discovery_ and Cameron still hadn’t forgotten about it. He had tried to catch Kirsten in the act multiple of times, but she was always smarter. He thought he would never be able to hear her sing again.

Well that all changed the night Linus dragged all of them to Karaoke Night at his favorite bar. Once Kirsten realized they were about to do Karaoke, she just about bolted out of there, but Cameron grabbed her by the wrist before she could run away, giving her a knowing look. “Take a seat, Buttercup,” he smirked. “We’re not leaving until I hear you sing again.”

Luckily Camille and Linus were out of earshot, so they still didn’t know about Kirsten’s hidden talent. But Kirsten had a sneaking suspicion that they would all know by the end of the night.

“Who’s up first?” Camille shouted over the booming music. Kirsten refused to make eye contact with Cameron, knowing exactly what he was planning. Fortunately for her, before Cameron could force her up there, Linus grabbed Camille’s hand and dragged her up to the stage to join him in a duet.

“Thank god,” Kirsten mumbled under her breath. Cameron took a seat next to her and handed her a drink.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook, Stretch. I’m not leaving--”

Cameron’s words were drowned out by the music starting. The words came on the screen and Camille and Linus started to sing--horrifically. They overdramatically sang the lyrics to _A Whole New World_ from _Aladdin_ , stumbling over the words as they went along. Even though they had just gotten there, it seemed like the two of them were already way past tipsy.

Cameron turned towards Kirsten, who was silently filming the entire performance on her phone. “I’m never going to let her forget this,” she snickered.

Just as Cameron thought his ears were about to explode due to the sheer awfulness of Camille and Linus’s voices, the song finally ended. The crowd applauded and the two of them joined Cameron and Kirsten back at their seats.

“How’d we do?” Linus asked, out of breath.

“Just great,” Cameron said through gritted teeth. “No one can top that.”

“I’ve been practicing every night in the shower,” Linus went on.

Just then, an idea popped into Cameron’s head. He excused himself and quietly made his way over to the DJ, hoping Kirsten wouldn’t see. Two minutes later, he returned back, but Kirsten had already noticed. “Where did you go?” She demanded.

“Oh, nowhere,” he waved her off. The music to the next song started to play and Cameron saw the blood completely drain from Kirsten’s face.

“You didn’t…” she moaned.

“Oh yes I did,” Cameron grinned. He pulled Kirsten up from her seat and dragged her to the stage as _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ began to play. He handed her a microphone and skipped back to his seat.

“I can not wait to hear the sound that’ll come out of her mouth,” Camille said in wonder, watching as her roommate took the stage.

Kirsten took a deep breath and glared directly at Cameron. She was going to _kill_ him. The lyrics suddenly appeared on the screen and Cameron let out a loud whoop.

“Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know…” she started to sing. As she continued her way through the song, she snuck a peek at her friends’ reactions. Camille’s jaw was basically glued to the floor, Linus’s eyes were wide in shock, and Cameron was giving her a supportive thumbs-up.

 _Oh screw it_ , she thought when she was halfway through the song. She took her ponytail down and shook her hair, eliciting a loud cheer from the audience. She decided she didn’t care how ridiculous she looked; she was having fun, after all! She finished the rest of the song and when it was over, did a cute little curtsey and walked back to her seat.

“I-I, I don’t…” Camille stuttered. She was still speechless. “Since when do you sing?!”

“You’re like amazing,” Linus exclaimed. “We need to take you here more often!”

“Oh, no, I think once is enough for a little while,” Kirsten laughed. Cameron had to do a double take. Kirsten actually laughed. In public.

“You seem awfully quiet,” Camille turned to Cameron. “Did you know she could sing?”

“Of course he did. He planned it!” Kirsten shouted.

“I overheard her a few months ago when I thought she was alone,” Cameron explained.

“And you didn’t think to share this with the class?” Camille obviously was hurt and Kirsten hated to admit that she did feel the tiniest bit bad that she kept it from her. They had been getting pretty close these past few months.

“Well, you all know now, so no harm, no foul,” Kirsten said. “Now can we please leave?”

“No way, we still need to hear one more person,” Camille said, looking directly at Cameron.

“Oh, no, you don’t want to hear me sing,” Cameron laughed nervously.

“Yes we do.” Kirsten crossed her arms. “Come on, Justin Bieber, let’s hear you sing.”

“Okay, first of all, I am _nothing_ like Justin Bieber--that is an insult--and second of all, no.”

“Hmmm, I have a better idea,” Kirsten said with an evil glimmer in her eye. “Let’s go back to my place. Camille, do you still have that Karaoke machine you bought last year?”

“Of course.”

Kirsten stared right at Cameron and smirked. “Perfect.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the four of them were back at Kirsten and Camille’s house, Camille setting up her beloved Karaoke machine.

“Is there any chance that I can quietly sneak out without her noticing?” Cameron whispered to Linus.

“I don’t think so, buddy. She’s been watching you like a cat. There’s no escape.”

Cameron let out a deep sigh. “Great.”

“Okay, I got it set up!” Camille called out. “Now what is your plan?”

Kirsten walked over to the machine and secretly picked out the perfect song. She just knew Cameron would know it. “Are you ready, Cameron?” She handed him the microphone.

“Do I really have a choice?” He mumbled sourly.

Kirsten hit play and the music to Baby by Justin Bieber flowed out of the machine.  

“You have got to be kidding me,” Camille rolled her eyes. “What are you, twelve?”

“How do you know I know this song?” Cameron asked.

“I saw it on your playlist when I looked through your phone that time I thought you leaked the Stitchers code,” Kirsten shrugged. “Now start singing!”

Cameron stuck his tongue out at her before belting out the lyrics. “I KNOW YOU LOVE ME! I KNOW YOU CARE…” he sang extremely off-key, causing Kirsten to just about die laughing--something she’s never experienced before.

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” Camille said to her, raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up,” Kirsten laughed, taking out her phone to record Cameron’s performance. She thought about sharing it with the entire Stitchers program, but decided against it. She wanted the only thing that has ever made her laugh as hard as she possible could be kept to just herself.

And besides, she knew Camille and Linus would blab it to everyone else the next day.


End file.
